Letters
Over the course of all three shows, a few letters have been written. Throughout John's Letter John's Letter was written by John Gilbert to his daughter Elena in The Sun Also Rises. He wrote it after Bonnie magically linked him and Elena so that she could live after Klaus' sacrifice ritual and it gave her a chance to not come back as a vampire. However, for the spell to work and for Elena to live, John had to die. Knowing that he would never talk to Elena again, he wrote the letter and gave it to Jeremy to pass along to Elena, including his ring. Bsa4x6d.jpg|The Letter and John's Ring ---- Elijah's Letter Elijah's Letter was written by Elijah to Elena in All My Children. He wrote it to express his regrets about what he had done during the episode. ---- Alaric's Letter Alaric's Letter was written by Alaric Saltzman (who was possessed by The Darkness) in Break On Through. ---- Pastor's Letter Pastor's Letter was written by Pastor Young to his daughter before he killed himself. Connor found the letter in his house and took it with him. Thus, April never got the chance to read the last words of her father. Pastorletter01.png|Pastor's Letter Pastorletter02.png|Pastor's Letter Pastorletter04.png|Pastor's Letter tvd-recap-402-memorial-5.jpg|Pastor's Letter ---- Tyler's Letter Tyler's Letter was written by Tyler to Caroline. He sent it to Matt in package in Bring It On. ---- Katherine's Letters |-|To Klaus= A letter was written by Katherine to Klaus in Pictures of You after he refused to pardon her through Elijah's request. |-|To Nadia= A letter was written by Katherine to Nadia in Dead Man on Campus as her suicide letter. Stefan found the letter. |-|To Caroline= A note was written by Katherine to Caroline in We're Planning a June Wedding so Caroline would wear her necklace for the wedding. 815~Katherines_Note.png ---- Elena's Letter Elena's Letter was written by Elena to remind herself that she loved Damon. She read it in "Black Hole Sun". ---- Stefan's Letters |-|To Damon= Stefan wrote a letter to Damon after Valerie left him, and asked his older brother, who was at the battle field at the time, to come home to Mystic Falls, and help him. |-|To Caroline= Stefan tries to write a letter to Caroline when he was in the Philippines with Valerie. ---- Damon's Letters |-|To Alaric= Damon wrote a letter to his long time friend and "drinking buddy", Alaric Saltzman. In the letter, Damon was saying goodbye to his friend, as he was going to dessicate himself next to Elena's Coffin until the latter will awake. Since Alaric moved to Dallas, Damon had his brother Stefan deliver the letter to Alaric. |-|To Bonnie= Damon wrote a letter to his best friend, Bonnie Bennett. In the letter, Damon was saying goodbye to his friend, as he was going to dessicate himself next to Elena's Coffin until the latter will awake. Bonnie has never opened it. When Damon found out that she still kept his letter, he confront her, and Bonnie tore the letter to shreds. Later Damon cited his letter for Bonnie. 715-Damon-Letters.jpg|Damon's Letters to Alaric and Bonnie 718-Letters-Damon-Bonnie-Front.png|Damon's Letters to Bonnie 718-Letters-Damon-Bonnie-Back.png|Damon's Letters to Bonnie 810-072-Bonnie~Grams-Damons_Letter.png ---- Klaus' Letter Klaus' Letter was written by Klaus, some unknown time after he was freed from the wall. He wrote to Caroline Forbes, an old flame of his, after he heard she had open a school for gifted children. He had express hope to see her again someday. 816-Letter-Klaus-Caroline-1.png 816-Letter-Klaus-Caroline-2.png 816-Letter-Klaus-Caroline-3.png Throughout Hayley's Letters |-|To Hope= Hayley's Letter was written by Hayley to her unborn daughter Hope Mikaelson in a flashback in From a Cradle to a Grave. She wrote her in her daughter nursery and Klaus asked to her if it was a love letter destined to Jackson, Elijah or himself. Later, when she decided to give her newborn to Rebekah, Hayley put her letter in her daughter's bags. |-|To Klaus= Hayley's letter to Klaus was one of a series of letters that Hayley had written to Klaus to update him on his daughter, Hope's, life while he was away. This particular letter included a picture of Hope as a child and was addressed to him whilst he was in Russia. This letter was kept in a box with a series of other letters, which Klaus did not open until after Hayley's death. ---- Freya's Letter Freya wrote a letter to her youngest sister Rebekah in For the Next Millennium, informing her the condition of their family after her departure from New Orleans in search of a way to bring her brother Kol back to life. After writing the letter Freya examines it for a moment before crumpling it up and gripping it tightly in her hands. She mutters an unintelligible spell under her breath for a moment until the letter disappears, having been magically sent to Rebekah wherever she is. ---- Klaus' Letters |-|To Aurora= Klaus' Letter was written by Klaus, less then a year after he was turned into a vampire, and was addressed to Aurora de Martel, the first women he loved after he was turned. The letter itself was turned to dust - confirmed by Aurora herself in The Axeman's Letter. Normal TO305 0197.jpg Normal_TO305_0182.jpg |-|To Hope= Klaus' letter to Hope was a letter written to Hope upon sacrificing himself to keep his family safe. The letter dictates that he did what he had to so that his family would be safe. ---- Tristan's Letter Tristan wrote a letter to the Mikaelson Family, saying he would like to meet them, and if they won't come, he will rip Hayley Marshall-Kenner's heart as well. He then compelled a tourist to deliver it to them, along with Jackson Kenner's heart. ---- Caroline's Letter Caroline wrote a letter to Niklaus Mikaelson to offer her condolences after Hayley's death. Throughout Landon's Letter Landon's Letter was written by Landon to Hope Mikaelson in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn as an apology. ---- Hope's Letter Hope's Letter was a letter written to her father, Klaus, on Remembrance Day, 2028. She wrote this letter in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, after the Necromancer told her that her father had not found peace. ---- Rafael's Letter Rafael's Letter was a letter written to his ex-girlfriend, Cassie, on Remembrance Day at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. It was a letter to tell her that he misses her. ---- See also Category:Objects Category:Lists